My Final Chapter
by princessg101
Summary: Sky and the Doctor are ready to finally face the Pact head on and make some startling revelations about the past, present, and future of their family. The last installment to the Children of Time series...maybe ;)
1. Chapter 1

My Final Chapter  
Prologue – The Stage Is Set

 _Italy, 1954_

"It wasn't often that I listened to him but that day is the reason I started to be just a little more attentive. The Doctor was my father, River Song my mother, we were a family borne and living out of time. Perhaps what was taken could be returned, or maybe it had never been taken at all. I really don't know but he did and I trust him." Sky closed her journal, the one she'd taken to writing in a TARDIS diary just like her mother's tucked safely in her bag. "Last time I saw you too, in your own time at least."

The island of Santorini off the coast of Italy, boasted a lovely view and provided a rare, if meager opportunity to meet some people she'd never really have in her life. Across from her sat Amy and Rory, now middle-aged and greying a little. It was impossible to land in New York with the amount of broken time but here was safe bubble to pierce through and say hello. Young Anthony scampered about, still too young to really take in the complexities of time travel. "I wish we could have seen you one more time before Manhattan," Amy sighed, picking up her coffee. "We spoke of you often."

"Yes," Rory coughed. "Shame. But at least you worked this out. How is he?"

"Last I saw him, he wasn't himself," Sky admitted. "He was muttering about something 'not adding up' but wouldn't tell me what was eating him."

"Does he know where you are in the timeline?" Amy questioned.

"Yes."

"That's why he's nervous, that last entry was rough."

Sky frowned, "How would you know? You won't be there."

"You've already told us sweetheart," Amy waggled her own blue journal.

"Man I was really hoping to keep things here a little linear," Sky groused.

Amy leaned in, "Look I don't care what version of my granddaughter shows up, as long as I keep getting to see you and have summer vacations in Italy."

"Priorities woman, priorities," Rory scoffed.

"What? She came first!"

Sky laughed, "Before I forget," she handed them a stack of photographs and letters. "You know the drill, don't leave these lying around. Burn them if necessary. Everyone sends their regards. I told dad about this but he wouldn't-"

"No he wouldn't," Rory shook his head. "Your father was never good at accepting absolutes and things beyond his control. Unless he can bring us out, he won't come."

"I know, I know. Anyway I should be off," Sky rose and kissed her grandparents. "Love you."

"Love you too sweetheart," Rory embraced her.

"Take care of yourself and that raggedy man." Amy wished.

"I will," Sky promised and left.

Amy and Rory watched her go with heavy eyes. "She'll be okay," Rory assured his wife.

"I know, we know," Amy thumbed her journal. "I just hate being the one ahead."


	2. Chapter 2

My Final Chapter  
Chapter 1 – Where Are We?

 **A/N: Hello everyone, long time, no see. Forgive a princess, life is not easy. Also this plotline was little tricky to work out with all the wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff. Hopefully you'll enjoy the final product. ENJOY! R &R PLZ! **

It was some rare downtime for the Doctor and Clara. Deciding to be a little pedestrian, Clara convinced the Doctor to take her to the mall for some shopping and coffee. "Doctor where do your clothes come from?" Clara questioned. "I mean who does your shopping for you? Do all those outfits just materialize in the TARDIS?"

"It's rather fascinating," the Doctor replied. "Sometimes my friends will buy some things for me but most of time the TARDIS -"

"HELP! HELP!"

The voice seemed to be coming from around the corner and the pair exchanged a look. "Hold that thought, time to run." The Doctor grabbed Clara's hand and took off in the directions of the cries. They rounded the bend and down another turn to where a series of dumpsters were lined up. In between the last bin and a chain link fence was man being held by his neck by someone in a long dark coat. What was more, they were directly across from a blue police box that definitely should not have been there. The Doctor and Clara cautiously approached and saw the stranger holding the man was a young woman with waist length dark hair, slightly curled.

She sneered at the man in her grasp, "Tip next time, don't try to mug someone who's obviously not worried about being 'a girl like me in a place like this'."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," the man whined. "Please let me go, I don't want any trouble."

"Too bad, you've got it."

The Doctor straightened up with a huff. "Sarah Amelia Pond!"

The girl stiffened, casting a side glance at him and Clara. "Sorry have we met? I don't think I've seen your face before."

"Cute," the Doctor crossed his arms. "Drop. Him."

Sarah grimaced, her tan features twisting in indignation. "Fine." She dumped the man unceremoniously to the ground. "He deserved it." Sarah pouted.

"I don't doubt it," the Doctor moved to get level with the thief, giving him a once over with the sonic. "Right then mate, you seem to be okay."

"Tha-thank-you-"

The man could barely stutter out his gratitude before the Doctor hauled him up by the collar, growling dangerously. "See that young lady, that's my daughter -"

"WHAT?" Clara squeaked.

"Attack her again or anyone else for that matter and you'll learn firsthand that we are the last family in this _universe_ that you want to be on the bad side of. Got it?"

"Understood, I swear, never again." The Doctor loosened his grip and the thief took off. "Now then," the Doctor turned the girl. "Where are we Sarah?"

"With this face, it's Sky," the girl shot back, producing a diary from inside her coat, the Doctor doing the same. "In the grander scheme of things, the last time we were all together, you'd just found out who I was. I kicked about for bit, trying to investigate the Pact. I didn't see you anywhere until now."

"Good, well I just checked in on you in New New York about a few months ago. You were one at the time."

"Yes, in the care of Uncle Jack and Novice Hame," Sky sighed. "Not that strangest part of my life. This shouldn't be too difficult then. How are you dad?"

"Not too bad. Got into massive intergalactic standoff, regenerated for a thirteenth time, dated a dinosaur, other boring stuff. You?"

"Can't say."

"Of course you can't."

It was only then did the Doctor notice Clara staring between with her mouth agape, one eye twitching. "Oh and this is Clara."

"Hello." Sky waved once.

"Hi." Clara pointed at Sky. "Your daughter?"

The girl groaned, "Do you tell your companions _anything_ important? Ever!? Does she even know that you have a wife?"

"Oh that bit I know," Clara jumped in, glad to finally have grasp on the situation. "Ridiculously late into our friendship I'll admit but it came out eventually."

"That's sounds about right. Well then, hello once more," Sky bowed. "I'm the Doctor and River Song's daughter. I was born Sarah Amelia Pond but when I regenerated, I took on the name Sky Song."

"Good to meet you, Clara Oswald," the pair shook hands. "So what brings you here?"

"I'm not sure, I'm sort of vibing my way through space and time at the moment." Sky glanced at the Doctor, "Nothing funny's been going on here has it?"

"Not that I know of," the Doctor frowned. "But with you around trouble is no doubt around the corner."

"Runs in the family," Sky grinned. "Let me just lock up and I'll walk with you a bit." She turned to the Police Box and locked the door. "Don't worry, it's not his. I just use this shell out of sentiment."

"Does that get you into more or less trouble in outer space?" Clara wondered.

"Both." Father and daughter said together. "Always both." The now threesome leisurely strolled back up the alley, chatting about the universe and travel and Sky's crusade against the Pact. Clara told anecdotes from her school, the Doctor finally got to explain how the TARDIS wardrobe worked and Sky recounted some of her adventures aside from her mission. The Doctor bought them all coffee and pastries and allowed the girls to drag him to a photo booth. It was casual although Sky's uneasiness was palpable.

"How about heading to the Hub then?" the Doctor offered. "Perhaps Jack ought to know what's happening?"

"I suppose," Sky pursed her lips as they exited the mall and made for the Doctor's TARDIS. "I just can't feeling like I'm missing something."

"We'll figure it out," Clara assured her.

Still Sky worried, "What am I missing?" As they walked down the sidewalk, they passed a newspaper box with that day's front page on the glass. **MISSING HIKER PRESUMED DEAD, NO BODY RECOVERED**


	3. Chapter 3

My Final Chapter  
Chapter 2 – Reunion

The Doctor took Sky and Clara straight to the Hub where they were met by Jack and Donna who were awaiting their arrival outside the building. "Uncle Jack," Sky sang joyfully running into his arms.

"Hey there you," Jack gave her a tight squeeze and a peck on her head.

"Sky," Donna opened her arms.

"Aunt Donna," the girl happily stepped into them. "How's your timelord existence treating you?"

"Can't complain," Donna beamed. "Not when there's weddings to be planned." She held up her left hand revealing a sparkling diamond ring.

"That's great," Sky gave them kisses on the cheek. "It's going to be an excellent one, I'm certain of it."

"You would be," Jack chuckled.

"Yes, that was the entire joke Jack," the Doctor rolled his eyes, shaking hands with the living fixed point. "It's good to see you. May I introduce miss Clara Oswald, Clara these are two old friends mine, Jack Harkness and Donna Noble…soon to be Harkness it would seem."

"Pleasure," Clara shook their hands. "And congratulations."

"Oh yes," the Doctor nodded. "My best wishes to you both."

"Thank you," Jack beamed. "It's actually really good that you've come by. Donna and I didn't know how to get hold of the TARDIS to invite you." Jack shrugged. "It'd be a shame if Donna's best man couldn't make it to the ceremony."

"What? Me? Best man? The BRIDE'S best man?"

"Well of course you dumbo who else would I ask? You're my best mate and I'm part you anyways, so you're like my brother in a weird way."

Behind the Doctor's back, Clara gaped at Sky who rolled her eyes, "He seriously needs to learn how to communicate. Donna is a human-timelord metacrisis as a result of absorbing the Doctor's regeneration energy, I helped a bit. She's got an augmented lifespan."

"I'll live to see a few centuries turn," Donna waved a dismissive hand.

"And what about you," Clara eyed Jack wearily. "Are you some alien disguised as a human?"

"Hardly," Jack laughed. "I'm as human as they come with this bunch. I do have the distinction of being the only living fixed point in time. Meaning I can never die but I still age very, very slowly."

"So what happens in a million years from now?" Clara frowned.

"No one knows," the Doctor replied enigmatically.

"Yeah real mystery," Sky threw in. "As much as I want to enjoy good company right now, I'm still concerned about my mission. Has anything strange been going on lately?" she asked her aunt and uncle. "Anything of the other worldly kind I mean?"

"Nothing strange at all," the couple denied. "Other worldly or otherwise. It's been quiet for ages."

"That can't be right," Sky said frustrated.

"We could drive up to Rose's," Donna supposed. "Maybe she's picked up on something."

"I'm sure she would have told us if she had but it's worth a shot," Jack assented. "Plus you can guys can see the manor. Rose's dad ended up buying a house big enough for everyone."

"And then some," Sky smirked. "You'll see, that place is soon going to be packed. You'll see."

"Now that is something to look forward to." Jack led them to his SUV and they all piled in. It was a fairly long drive up but caught between Clara and Sky, the Doctor refrained from moaning about the slower transportation. They passed through the city, into the countryside, up long, winding roadings over the valley-like landscape. Tucked away in small patch of woods, the Tyler Manor stood like an overlarge country house. The light brown, brick exteriors with wooden accents and large windows across the entire façade. They pulled into the driveway spotting Rose, Michael (The Doctor Metacrisis), Martha, Mickey and Rose's younger brother Tyler playing football in the garden. Not much had changed since their last encounter, Rose's hair was a bit longer, Tyler was a few inches taller, and Michael had decided to flatten the fringe.

The car unloaded and after the customary greetings, they sat on the veranda to discuss the situation. "I don't know what to tell you Sky," Rose shook her head. "Nothing has come across our radar."

"I'm certain I'm supposed to be here," Sky peeked in her diary. "This has never been wrong before. Maybe I have to wait for mum to show up."

"It's possible," the Doctor allowed checking his own journal.

"What about this?" Pete offered them his newspaper. "A hiker's gone missing, police still haven't found his body or where he went. Actually there have been a few disappearances lately."

"I don't know, it doesn't scream intergalactic threat," Sky scanned the article. "Still worth a look, maybe something will turn up. Why would the Pact abduct people though?"

 _Elsewhere…_

 _A man's agonised screams filled the air. Golden fire whipped around the room as if ablaze with the fury of a thousand suns. "PLEASE! PLEASE!" the man screamed. "I'LL DO ANYTHING – MY FAMILY – PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!"_

 _The fires died away and a man was strapped down to a table, gasping and shuddering. A shadowy figure towered over him, the only thing discernable was syringe of golden liquid in their hand. The figure spoke with a chilling voice, "You should be grateful. I'm giving you the opportunity use your pathetic existence for something useful. Humans are pests at best, no better than the lab rats that your kind experiment on. Really this is no different."_

" _Please," the man whispered brokenly. "Why are you doing this? I've done nothing-"_

" _Correct. You've done nothing. You ARE nothing. Destined to be forgotten. Your wife will take another, your children will call another man father, and that is called progress in your world." He savagely sank the syringe into the man's arm and his cries began anew. "Death shall be your reward."_

 **A/N: Hey guys, sorry if that ending tripped you out. I promise it will all make sense by the end. This is technically the last installment of the Children of Time series but I have a prequel/sequel of sorts planned to explain the lore a bit more plus a couple of oneshots to build it out. ENJOY! R &R PLZ! **


	4. Chapter 4

My Final Chapter  
Chapter 3 – Lost

For lack of a better lead, Doctor and Sky went to Scotland Yard to look into the disappearances. The detectives were wary but one well-placed phone call to a certain para-military scientific taskforce meant that they had run of the place. The lead detective on the case was Beth Latimer, a tall brunette with a soft but serious voice. She led them to a spare room with all the evidence that she'd collected. "This is all I've managed to put together since I was assigned to the case last week." She said as dropped the second of three evidence boxes on the table.

"You've obviously been slacking," the Doctor shared a look with Sky. "For shame detective."

"Yes well," Beth put the final box down. "This is just the preliminary evidence gathering. I haven't really narrowed down what's important and what's not. What I can tell you is that the hiker, Jeremy Lane, was not the first victim."

"What makes you say that?" Sky questioned. "I mean I know other people have gone missing but what's the connection?"

"It's a flimsy one I'll admit but look," Beth opened several case files and laid them out. "The range of victims spans age, gender, race, orientation, everything but they all have one thing in common. They were kidnapped in areas that had no video surveillance of any kind."

"Quite a feat for London," Sky remarked.

"Exactly." Beth insisted. "What are the odds that we have several different kidnappers with intimate knowledge of the London security system?"

"Slim at best. What did the rest of them say?" Sky asked jerking her head towards the door and the other officers.

"Circumstantial," Beth scoffed. "So I tracked down the locations and noticed something else. A water fountain at each abduction site."

"Well wouldn't that make these crimes of opportunity?" the Doctor queried.

"That's what the yard thinks but I don't agree sir," Beth said. "There's something not right with those fountains. I can't put my finger on it but something is off. I sent the water off to be tested but the results haven't come back yet."

"Let me know when they do," the Doctor picked a file and flicked through it. "Taken at irregular intervals…no bodies recovered…"

"Could you excuse us for a moment detective?" Sky flashed the cop a smile and she nodded and left. The door closed behind her and Sky moved closer to the Doctor. "I think I know what's wrong with the fountains."

"So do I," the Doctor continued to peruse the files. "But who would have had the ability?"

"That's the scarier part," Sky blew out a breath. "On top of that, how do they play into the abductions? Seems like a lot of effort for a basic lure."

"If nothing else, I believe we've found your purpose here," the Doctor snapped a folder shut.

"Yeah no kidding," Sky took out her diary and weighed it in her hand. "But where does mom figure into this? She's not even here."

"That is a complication." The Doctor agreed. "And wherever your mother goes, guns ensue."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Sky smirked.

The Doctor gave his daughter a withering look, "Way too much of her in you."

"It's only fair, you have Jenny," Sky took out a DVD from another box. "What's this?" She strode over to the door and called out to Detective Latimer. "Pardon me detective, if you would…" Beth came back in and Sky showed her the DVD, "what's on here?"

"CCTV footage from near an abduction site." Beth retrieved her laptop and set it up. "I wasn't sure how to bring this up. My supervisor thinks I'm reading too far into it but there is something odd."

"How odd?" the Doctor asked.

"Just on the irking side of peculiar," Beth put the DVD in and hit play. It was a video of bustling street with most of the screen taken up by the road but part of the sidewalk was visible. "See there is one of the victims, Mary Campbell. She moves just offscreen for a minute then…THERE!" Beth paused the video, pointing to the very edge of the screen. "Do you see that light?" She replayed the last few seconds and indeed there was a brief glow of something.

"What's there?" Sky squinted. "Another road?"

"Just a dead end alley, no shops, no floodlights, no space for cars, nothing except a water fountain." Beth looked them both in the eye, "And there are no witnesses. Not a single person even turned their heads."

"Perception fillers," Sky murmured, sharing a significant look with the Doctor.

"Sorry what?" Beth frowned.

"Nothing detective, just that's more to this than meets the eye," Sky closed the laptop. "The Doctor and I will take stroll out to this fountain, see what we can see. Please keep us informed of any new evidence."

"Of course," Detective Latimer shook their hands and they left, an ominous feeling in their hearts.

 _Elsewhere…_

" _Please…please…no more…" another man begged brokenly from the floor. "My lord please…mercy!"_

 _The shadow man loomed over him, "No."_

 **A/N: Happy 2020 everyone! I'm so sorry for disappearing on all of you but I think my life has reasonably even out enough that I can return to regular uploading. You should be getting updates at least once a month. I wish you all the best in the coming year and remember I adore all of you. ENJOY! R &R PLZ! **


End file.
